Love at First Sight Hurts
by HaileyAnn
Summary: What happens when Conner gets hit with a bowling ball? Better than it sounds! Read and review!
1. Maybe Bowling isn't so Bad

**Okay so this my new story and I hope you enjoy! This was beta read by Annabeth's Owl!**

_~Conner POV_

I was fed up with everyone's _perfect _love life! Everyone but me. I just don't get it. I'm the entire package. I have the looks, the personality, and my amazing charm. Apparently all the girls are just too blind to see it.

So here I am now playing bowling by myself, because I'm a lonely, pathetic loser who can't get a spare! I was bored out of mind. My brother was busy hanging out with his girlfriend, Katie Gardner. My best friend Erik, son of Apollo, was rehearsing for a musical performance he was doing for school.

Normally my brother and I would be pulling a prank on the Demeter cabin but that stopped when he started dating _her_.

Back to the presence, I was about to roll my ball when something hit my foot really hard. I fell face first, dropped my ball, and it landed on my hand. Let me tell you it hurt like Hades. I yelped in pain. I'm guessing it sounded something like, "Oww…eep…oow!" But that's just my guess.

A girl came to me and said, "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" She offered her hand to help me up. I took it hesitantly. She heaved me up and I grabbed my foot with the hand that didn't get a bowling ball landed on it.

"It's fine," I answered in a pain filled voice. She helped me hop over to a seat.

"Hi, I'm Jessalyn Moon," she beamed. I looked at her for the first time. She had straight black hair that went a little past her shoulders, her eyes were a vivid blue, and she was fair skinned.

"Nice to meet you, I am Conner Stoll." I smiled proudly at my name. I stared at her blue eyes for a second before looking the other way. "So what are you here doing bowling alone?" I asked her trying to start a conversation.

"I could ask you the same thing." She placed her hands on her hips and looked down at me since she was standing up. "But since you asked first I'll tell you. I was supposed to come here with my friend, Alexa, but she bailed on me for her so perfect boyfriend," she stated clearly annoyed.

"I know the feeling. My brother, Travis, is always hanging out with his girlfriend, and never has time to pull pranks with me anymore," I said matching her annoyance. The pain in my foot and hand subsided.

Jessalyn sat down next to me. "We could bowl together. I know we just met but you seem very nice," she offered. I smiled at her. She wasn't like other girls. I know I don't know much about her but I knew enough to know that.

"Sure, I would like that." I stood up without hesitation. I went to the console in the middle. I selected new game and punched in J-E-S-S-A-L-Y-N and C-O-N-N-E-R. "Ladies first." I smirked. She rolled her eyes and grabbed the ball that almost killed me. (Total exaggeration.)

She swung her arm back then forward and released the ball. It was about to hit one pin on the side but at the last minute rolled into the gutter. She pouted then grabbed the ball once it came out of the ball retriever. (**A/N I think that's what it's called**) She did the same thing and ended up knocking over four pins.

I laughed at her failure. She glared at me. "Like you can do any better." She crossed her arms over her chest and scrunched up her nose in frustration. She was kind of cute actually. _Don't think like that, you just met the girl, _I mentally scolded myself.

I shook my head and grabbed a ball. I took a deep breath and tossed the ball down the lane. It hit six pins. I smiled proudly. "You were saying?" I asked Jessalyn.

"Whatever, you're a boy and just got lucky." She punched my shoulder playfully. I picked up the ball again and this time hit no pins. I pretended to pout.

Jessalyn laughed. She picked up a ball again and this time got a strike. She stood up tall and proud and let me pick up another ball. We went on like this for about an hour until the game was finally over.

Our final scores were 173; mine and 178; Jessalyn's. "I win," she beamed, proudly. I rolled my eyes.

"By five points!" I stated. "You want to go get something to eat?" I asked, hopefully.

She smiled. "Sure."

When we got to Pizza Hut–I know not the fanciest restaurant but it's not like we were on a date–I ordered a medium cheese and a medium pepperoni. We sat down at a booth and I immediately said, "How about we get to know each other."

"Yeah, okay what do you want to know?" she asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Where do you go to school?" I didn't know what else to ask.

"Goode High School," she said matter-of-factly.

"Really? Maybe you know my friend, Percy Jackson." I would be surprised if she didn't because he knew how to get himself noticed at school whether he was trying to or not.

"Yeah, he burned down the music room on the first day of school." She laughed quietly to herself.

I nodded.

"How do you know him?" Jessalyn asked, curiosity filling her voice.

"We go to summer camp together," I said a little too quickly. She looked at me suspiciously but decided to believe it. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the whole truth either.

"Where do you go to school," she repeated my question.

I thought for a second because I didn't go to school. I was a year rounder at Camp Half~Blood. "I'm home schooled," I finally said. She looked at me weird because I hesitated.

"Okay, I'll choose to believe that. How old are you?"

"Good question, I'm 16. You?" I couldn't help but get lost in her eyes. They were like blue crystals.

She waved her hand in front. "I'm sorry what?" I hadn't realized I'd zoned out.

Jessalyn rolled her eyes then answered, "I just turned 16." I nodded.

I didn't notice our hands slightly inching towards each other until our hands actually touched. I felt heat rush to my face but neither of us pulled back.

"Hey, you wanna help me T.P. someone's house," I asked with a devious glint in my eye. She smiled evilly.

"Sure." She rested her chin on her hand. Just then a guy came up and set our pizzas on the table. He winked at Jessalyn then walked away. I couldn't help but glare at him as he walked away.

I picked up a slice of pepperoni and took a bite. "You like it, Jess?" I smiled when I called her _Jess. _She nodded while swallowing a bite of pizza. We'd both retrieved our hands back by our sides. "So," I said breaking the silence. "Tell me about your family, relationships." I don't know why I was interested in her love life.

Her expression saddened.

"I'm sorry, it's none of my business." I looked down at my lap.

"No, it's okay. My family well, my dad is never around. His job keeps him traveling a lot. He's in the Navy but when he is home he's always hanging out with his friends. My mom died when I was six. So my only real guardian is my brother. He's 25 and he's always there for me." I saw little tears in her eyes.

"I know what you mean. I've only met my dad a couple times and my mom hates me. I have a private tutor who home schools me." I hope she couldn't tell I was lying about that last part. "My brother is my only family that's ever around. He's almost 17."

She nodded. "My relationships. I've never had a boyfriend." She laughed.

"And I've never had a girlfriend. We have a lot in common. What do you do for fun?" I asked, interested.

"I like hanging out with my friends. Mostly, making them embarrass themselves." We laughed. Jessalyn was my new best girl bud.

"I like to prank everyone I know," I said matter-of-factly. She smiled at me.

After we finished our pizza we walked out, side by side to do Operation T.P. "So, who are we toilet-papering?" Jessalyn inquired. (I just learned that word today.)

"I don't know. Got any enemies?" I laughed.

"Yes I do. The head cheerleader at my school, Kayla." She glared when she said the name.

"Okay I'll go the store and ste al I mean buy some toilet paper." She laughed and we walked to Wal-mart together.

**Okay review and you'll get another chapter!**

**-Percabeth81200**


	2. Operation TP

**Okay so here is chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Conner Stoll, but I do own Jessalyn!**

~Jessalyn's POV

Conner was odd, no doubt about it, but he had some kind of childish charm that made him fun to be around. I know I just met the guy, but I almost broke his foot, being nice to him is the least I could do.

Right now we were in the check out line for ten rolls of toilet paper. Kayla always made fun of me. She says I don't act like a girl, because I hate to wear dresses, despise the color pink, and can't stand make-up. She thought it was weird I just wore skinny jeans, ripped up, grey converse, and my hoodie with a t-shirt. Well, she was about to have a piece of my mind.

Right now she is throwing a party for all the popular teens. This is payback for teasing me since kindergarten.

I started to clench my fists. "Are you okay?" Conner asked me.

I smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm fine." He looked at me suspiciously but decided to let it go. He gave the cashier money hesitantly.

It was like giving someone money was a new thing for him. After he got his change he walked out of the store quickly.

"So, where is this Kayla girl's house?" Conner smiled at me deviously.

"It's about a quarter mile that way." I pointed south. "Then you make a left and you're there." The only reason I knew where her house is because her mom made her invite me one year, and my mom made me go.

He nodded and I started walking with him trailing behind me. He quickly caught up next to me. I looked at my surroundings. It was dark with stars lighting the night school. I flipped open my cell phone– Conner flinched when I did – and it read, 7:59.

An awkward silence filled the air. I stuck my hands in my jean pockets and sighed. I didn't know what to say. Luckily, I didn't have to because Conner did for me.

"I have to get back soon, sadly. Maybe an hour left. So, let's hurry up and T.P. her house." He smiled at the idea of toilet papering Kayla's house.

I have to admit Conner was really cute when he smiled. _Why are you thinking like that? _My logical self scolded.

"Okay, me too, I don't want my brother to worry about me." I made my stride match his as we walked.

After about ten minutes I stopped in front of a giant, white house, with music blaring inside. "This is it," I mumbled.

Conner gawked at it and I slapped him in the shoulder. "What?" he asked, confused.

"We're here to T.P. the house not gawk at it!" I whisper/yelled. I rolled my eyes.

He nodded and ripped open the pack of toilet paper. I can't believe he would actually T.P. a total strangers house.

Conner took a roll then handed me one. I smiled. I've been waiting to get revenge on her for over ten years. The only problem was that I've never actually toilet papered someone's house before.

Conner saw my hesitation. "Have you ever done this before?" he asked, with a small smirk on his face.

I shook my head. He laughed and unraveled some of the toilet paper then threw it over a branch in the tree. Some of the toilet paper caught on to it, but the rest sailed over. Conner caught it and threw it over another branch. He continued this routine until the tree was decorated in T.P.

"Your turn," he stated and winked at me. I unraveled it like he did and threw it at another tree branch on another tree. Pretty soon all the trees were decorated in toilet paper. It was like a Winter Wonderland. We still had three rolls left.

He smiled at me then started to roll one of the rolls across the lawn like it was a bowling ball. I laughed at the comparison. I copied him. He mouthed 'hide' to me. I did as told and hid behind a car parked in the driveway.

I watched Conner run up to the door, ring the doorbell, then come hide behind the car with me. Kayla opened the door smiling.

When she walked out onto the porch she screamed when she saw our version of a Winter Wonderland. I silently high-fived Conner.

Patrick, Kayla's boyfriend, walked out on the porch to see why she was screaming. His jaw dropped open. Kayla's face was priceless. "Who did this?" she screamed loud enough for the whole block to hear her.

"Calm down, babe," Patrick cooed her. "My dad is a cop. He'll find out who did this." I heard Conner curse under his breath, but it sure didn't sound like English.

Conner mouthed, 'We have to get out of here now!' I nodded in my agreement. I made sure that Patrick brought Kayla back into the house. Once the coast was clear, Conner and I sprinted down the street until we could no longer see the house.

"That guy's dad is a cop?" He didn't sound mad but he wasn't very calm either.

"I had no idea," I defended myself. He smiled. Now, I was confused.

"That just makes this ten times better." He rubbed his hands together like the villain does in movies.

"Yeah, okay, whatever it's." I flipped open my phone. "It's almost nine. I should probably get home."

"Me too. I'll walk with you," he said. I smiled. I don't why but I was glad he was going to walk me home. "How far is it?"

"Not too far. Just turn here and it's the last house on the street." Conner just followed me as we walked to my house together. It's like we knew each other our whole life, when in reality we haven't even known each other for a full day.

I probably shouldn't trust a guy I just met but he just seems trustworthy I guess. (A/N not with your wallet)

_I should probably pay him back for the pizza, _I thought. I stuck my hand in my pocket to grab my wallet but it wasn't there. I tried my other pocket but came up empty handed. I stopped.

"What's wrong, Jess?" Conner asked, concerned.

"I can't find my wallet." I turned around to face him. He had a smirk plastered on his face. "What?" My voice was filled with suspicion. He dug around in his pocket until he pulled out a wallet. _My _wallet to be exact! Scratch what I said about him being trustworthy.

I grabbed it from his hand. "Why did you have this?" I asked making sure everything was still there.

"Force of habit." He shrugged. "I am one of the best pick-pockets in town," he said it like it was the best thing in the world.

I glared at him. I tried to hand him ten dollars but he just kept handing it back. "My treat. Maybe we can hang out again sometime." He winked at me with a devious sparkle in his eyes.

"Yeah that'd be great," I said and continued walking. I heard his footsteps behind me.

When we reached my house my brother immediately opened the door. "Um, hi, Daniel." I waved to him sheepishly. He didn't look worried so that was good.

Daniel smiled at me. "Welcome home, Jessalyn," he said sarcastically. "And who is this?" he asked pointing to Conner. He was standing right behind me. I could almost feel his chest against my back.

"Uh…Daniel, this is Conner. Conner, this my brother, Daniel." My brother glared at him. This was embarrassing. "Anyways, I met him when I hit him with a bowling ball today." I laughed at the memory.

"Hi," Conner said holding his hand out for my brother to shake. Daniel just nodded at shook his hand. Conner was weirdly acting like a gentleman.

"Can I talk to Conner alone, Daniel?" I asked. Daniel hesitated then walked inside. "How can I contact you?" I quickly asked him.

"I don't have a cell phone or computer and don't ask why. How about I meet you at Central Park tomorrow at three o'clock?" Conner smiled.

"Okay," I said then ran inside and shut the door. I couldn't wait for tomorrow. I smiled and bit my lip. I was going to have peaceful dreams tonight.

I quickly showered and went to bed thinking about tomorrow.

**Review and you get another chapter. **

**I might not be able to update until Tuesday next week because I am going to Seattle! Woo-hoo! **

**-Percabeth81200**


	3. Jealousy Pangs

**Sorry I didn't update for a while. I want to thank those of you who added me as their alert/subscriptions.**

**Now on with the story! Enjoy!**

~Conner

When Jessalyn walked inside and left me on the porch I was kind of glad. I was smiling like a fool. One thing I was sure of, I couldn't wait until tomorrow.

So, when I got back to camp I was grinning like an idiot the whole time. All of my brothers and sisters were already asleep so I had to be very quiet.

As I quickly changed into sweats and a plain t-shirt, I could hear the quiet snoring of all my siblings. When I laid in bed Travis's face swung down from the top bunk and was looking at me intently.

"What do you want, Travis?" I asked, irritated.

"Where were you?" He jumped off the top bunk and continued staring at me.

"I was bowling got a problem?" It was weird how my good mood could go away so quickly.

"I know you were bowling but it shouldn't have taken that long. What were doing and who with?" Travis started to poke me in the ribs.

"Fine, I was with a girl named Jessalyn who I just met today. She hit me in the foot with a bowling ball so she apologized and we played a game of bowling together. Afterwards we went and got pizza and toilet papered someone's house." I was almost out of breath by the time I finished.

"Ooh, my brother got a girlfriend." Travis gave me his famous smirk.

"Shut up, Aphrodite," I irritably said and hit him with a pillow. He glared at me and crawled back up to his bunk. I quickly drifted off to sleep. No, not a dreamless sleep, I dreamt of gumdrops and lollipops. **(A/N I thought I should put that because usually demigods have dreams that are either going to happen or are happening)**

When I woke up the next morning I rolled out of bed and landed on the floor. I know not a smart idea, but I'm not a smart idea kind of guy. I looked around the cabin and noticed everyone was already at breakfast.

I looked at the clock on my nightstand and it read, 7:36. I moaned and rubbed my hurt head. Then I remembered I was going to meet Jessalyn today.

I quickly changed into a camp T-shirt and jeans. I started to walk outside but immediately walked back in and put tennis shoes on.

I ran to the mess hall and sat down with my siblings.

"Sleeping beauty wake up?" Travis taunted me. I just glared at him and scraped my bacon into the fire.

"Hermes, please except my offering, and, Aphrodite, help later?" I don't know why I asked her, I was just hanging out with Jessalyn as a friend. I shook my head and walked back to our table.

"So, Conner, you wanna prank the Aphrodite cabin today?" Travis asked me.

"You know I can never refuse a prank, brother." I smiled evilly at all the possible pranks we could pull on the Aphrodite cabin.

After breakfast, Travis and I ran to the Hermes cabin and started scheming. The first thing on the list was, peanut butter, and the last thing on the list was, alligator scales. (Don't ask.) We decided on putting derma-glue in some of their make-up. We've done better but this was quick thinking. Travis, being a little more mature than me, checked to make sure it was safe on human skin. Fortunately, it was.

I checked to make sure that all the Aphrodite campers were at training and not in their cabin. Again, fortunately, they weren't in there. Travis nodded to me and I picked the lock of cabin number ten. I heard the lock click open. I pushed the door open and was invited by the smell of perfume. I almost gagged.

I tried to ignore the smell while I ran to the line of make-up counters on the side of the room. I opened up Drew's make-up bag (I only knew it was hers because it said Drew in big letters on the side.) I took out a tube of black mascara and squeezed a tiny bit of glue into it. I heard Travis pacing outside.

I also put some glue in her liquid lip gloss container. I continued to do this to all of the Aphrodite girls' make-up. Don't think I forgot about the guys. I ran over to the boy side and dumped out all of their cologne bottles and replaced it with the Brittney Spears perfume. I know it supposedly smells good but not on guys. I heard people's voices getting closer so I quickly grabbed the bag filled with empty glue and perfume bottles.

"Hurry," Travis whispered. We ran out of the Aphrodite cabin, not before I locked it though, and ran to our cabin. Did I mention we skipped archery for this? We smiled proudly at each other than threw the bag in a closet in the Hermes cabin. No one ever looks in closets in our cabin, those are smart people.

Once we tried pulling a prank on Percy and ended up smelling like fish for a week. I looked at the clock on my nightstand. I mentally slapped myself. I had Greek in 2 minutes. Travis was already gone. If I was late again I would have to wash dishes for a month. My hands were not lava proof. I know you wore gloves, but it still burned.

I ran to Greek as fast as I could barely, making it. Annabeth scolded me for almost being late. Yeah, Annabeth was the Greek teacher. Sometimes that was a good thing, sometimes it was horrible. While she was talking I kind of zoned out.

"Conner! Conner!" My head snapped up at the sound of my name.

"Huh?" I mumbled.

"What did I just say?" Annabeth crossed her arms over her chest. How did Percy stand her?

"Something about the Greek Gods?" I smiled innocently. She just glared at me.

"No, everyone has to write a report on the Greek Parthenon in Greek," Annabeth confirmed. She smiled evilly at me.

I scoffed. The only part of that that was easy was writing in Greek. I knew nothing about the Parthenon. "Can't wait," I grumbled sarcastically. She dismissed the class. I looked at the clock on the wall. I was meeting Jessalyn in an hour.

Until then I had sword practice. Ever since Luke went evil Percy has been teaching swordplay, except during the school year, since he wasn't a year rounder. He was a pretty cool teacher. I ran to the arena. I was running a lot today. During the school year Erik, my best friend besides Travis, taught them. He's a son of Apollo. I know Apollo kids are usually really good at archery but Erik was good at archery and swordplay. Everyone was already there except Erik. He usually ran late since he had archery right before this.

When he finally came the class passed quickly and it was a quarter to three. I ran to my cabin and changed into a green T-shirt with a black guy doing a karate move on it. I was about to walk out of the camp borders when Travis walked in front of me from behind Thalia's Pine.

"Going somewhere?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me…" I tried to walk past him put he just grabbed my wrist.

"Where?" He smiled viciously.

"Central park," I growled. I love my brother (in a brotherly way) but he can be really annoying sometimes. It's part of our charm.

"Why?" Travis questioned.

"You would make a great interrogator. I'm going to see Jessalyn." I pushed past him and ran down Half-Blood hill. I made sure I had my dagger in my pocket and continued running down the road to Central Park.

When I got there it was pretty crowded. I scanned the crowd for Jessalyn. When I spotted her I felt a pang of jealousy. She was talking and laughing with this guy. He had messy blonde hair and was pretty well built. I wasn't going to back out of our date…uh…friendly gathering. Instead I decided to eavesdrop.

I moved behind a bush that was behind a bench they were sitting on.

I heard Jessalyn say, "…. know, Blake. I mean we're good friends but…." She trailed off.

"Oh, c'mon, Jess, we've known each other for six years. You're telling me you don't feel anything?" The guy, Blake, took two fingers and lifted her chin up to face him. It's weird how a second ago she was smiling and laughing, but now she just had a confused look on her face.

"No, I'm not saying that, I'm saying I don't want to ruin our friendship." Jessalyn bit her lip.

"Just one date?" Blake pleaded.

Jessalyn sighed frustrated. "Fine, one if we hit it off great, if it blows then we go back to being friends. Deal?" She held her hand out for him to shake. He just smiled and shook it.

"Deal," he stated then kissed her cheek. I felt another pang of jealousy. Blake walked off satisfied. I ran out from behind the bush in the other direction Jessalyn wasn't looking. When I was far enough I turned around and walked in her direction.

"Hey, Jessalyn." I gave her a fake smile and sat down on the bench next to her.

"Hey, Conner!" Jessalyn gave me big smile. I wasn't sure if the smile was fake or not. "So what do you wanna do today?"

"How about we go around and pop little kids' balloons," I suggested.

"Ha ha," she said blankly.

"I was serious." I looked at her confused. She gave me a look that said you-were-flipping-serious? Then I burst out laughing. Now it was her turn to be confused. "No, no, I was kidding." She gave me a death glare. Boy, if looks could kill…

"We could…hmm… Play truth or dare?" Jessalyn laughed. I got wide eyed.

"Yes!" I know I'm a boy but I love that game. She gave me a strange look.

"I was kidding, Conner," she said slowly, as if I was a small child.

"I know but I wasn't." I poked her in the ribs. "Please, please," I begged like that for a while before she got really annoyed.

"Fine!" She sighed frustrated. I smiled. I can be very annoying…uh…. persuasive when I want to.

"Jessalyn, truth or dare?" I rubbed my hands together.

"Um, dare," she stated.

"I dare you to go over and pop that kid's balloon." I pointed to a kid in yellow T-shirt with jean overalls. He looked maybe three or four.

"What? No!" Jessalyn wasn't all girly but she was very nice, I knew that for sure even though I just met her yesterday.

"You have to," I pointed out.

I heard her grumble a few cuss words and walk over to a guy selling balloons. I had no idea what Jessalyn was doing. She bought one then walked over to the little boy. She took a bobby pin out of her hair and poked the top of the kid's balloon. I heard her apologize and give him a new balloon.

She glared at me. "Conner, truth or dare?" It was her turn to smile evilly.

"Dare." I always chose dares.

"I dare you to take this paper clip-" she took a paper clip out of her pocket, careful not to get finger prints on it, and handed it to me. Jessalyn continued, "And scratch the word, loser, onto that cop car." She pointed to a cop car parked on the street. Fortunately, it was vacant.

I cursed in Greek under my breath. She could totally be a daughter of Hermes, but then we couldn't date. _What are you saying, Conner? _My logical side said. (No matter how small that side was.) I couldn't refuse a dare. I walked over to the cop car, paper clip in hand, and scratched the word, loser on the bottom of the car by the wheel.

"There," I said as I walked back over to her. "And here's the evidence." I tossed her the paper clip. Jessalyn dodged the paper clip and let it fall to the ground. We played truth or dare for about another hour. After that I started walking her home. On the way there we played 20 questions.

I learned her favorite color was dark purple, her favorite food is cheese pizza, and when ever she gets soda it's root beer.

Then we were at her front porch. "I had a lot of fun today, Conner." She smiled at me.

"Me too, Jess."

"Good night." That was the last thing she said to me that night then she walked inside.

**Love it, like it, hate it? Please tell me!**

**Review, review, review!**

**-Percabeth81200**


	4. Karaoke Night

**Sorry I didn't update! Enjoy!**

~Jessalyn

It's been week since I've seen him. With each passing day I've grown sadder. I don't know why this was affecting me so badly, I barely knew him. All I knew was that I missed him. Right now I was on my way to Central Park.

When I got there I had to squeeze through a crowd of people. When I finally got to the front I saw a small stage. On the top there was a banner that said, _Karaoke Night! _I saw Kayla in the crowd glaring at me. I got an idea.

I heard a guy over the speaker say, "Do we have any volunteers?"

I raised me hand. The guy looked at me and motioned for me to come up. I went up to the stage and whispered the song I wanted to sing in his ear.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Jessalyn," I answered.

"Okay, everybody! Are you ready to have fun tonight?" he asked the crowd. They cheered in response. "I'm your host, Tyron Locks! Our first volunteer for tonight is Jessalyn!" Tyron told the crowd. Some of them cheered, but for the most part it was quiet.

I took the microphone from him and told the audience, "Hi, I want to dedicate this song to my dear friend Kayla." I hoped the sarcasm was noticeable. I saw Kayla scowl at me but I ignored it.

I heard the music start. Then I started to sing.

"_Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero__  
><em>_But, hey, everyone you wanna be__  
><em>_Probably started off like me__  
><em>_You may say that I'm a freak show (I don't care)__  
><em>_But, hey, give me just a little time__  
><em>_I bet you're gonna change your mind_

_All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way__  
><em>_It ain't so hard to take, that's right__  
><em>_'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name__  
><em>_And I'll just look away, that's right_

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth__  
><em>_So everyone can hear__  
><em>_Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down__  
><em>_Baby, I don't care__  
><em>_Keep it up, and soon enough you'll figure out__  
><em>_You wanna be__  
><em>_You wanna be__  
><em>_A loser like me__  
><em>_A loser like me_

That's when I heard his voice. Conner Stoll picked up a microphone and started to sing with me._  
><em>

_(__**Conner**__)  
><em>_Push me up against the locker__  
><em>_And hey, all I do is shake it off__  
><em>_I'll get you back when I'm your boss__  
><em>_I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters__  
><em>_'Cause hey, I could be a superstar__  
><em>_I'll see you when you wash my car_

_All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way__  
><em>_It ain't so hard to take, that's right__  
><em>_'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name_

_And I'll just look away, that's right__  
><em>

_(__**Both**__)_

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth__  
><em>_So everyone can hear__  
><em>_Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down__  
><em>_Baby, I don't care__  
><em>_Keep it up, and soon enough you'll figure out__  
><em>_You wanna be__  
><em>_You wanna be__  
><em>_A loser like me__  
><em>_A loser like me__  
><em>_A loser like me_

_Hey, you, over there__  
><em>_Keep the L up-up in the air__  
><em>_Hey, you, over there__  
><em>_Keep the L up, 'cause I don't care__  
><em>_You can throw your sticks, and you can throw your stones__  
><em>_Like a rocket, just watch me go__  
><em>_Yeah, l-o-s-e-r__  
><em>_I can only be who I are_

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth__  
><em>_So everyone can hear__  
><em>_Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down__  
><em>_Baby, I don't care__  
><em>_Keep it up, and soon enough you'll figure out__  
><em>_You wanna be__  
><em>_You wanna be__  
><em>_A loser like me__  
><em>_A loser like me_

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth__  
><em>_So everyone can hear__  
><em>_Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down__  
><em>_Baby, I don't care__  
><em>_Keep it up, and soon enough you'll figure out__  
><em>_You wanna be__  
><em>_You wanna be__  
><em>_A loser like me (A loser like me)__  
><em>_A loser like me (A loser like me)__  
><em>_A loser like me"_

I was shocked. Conner was here and he was singing with me. When we were done singing the song we were in the center of the stage with our shoulders pressed together. We were both out of breath.

The crowd cheered. Conner pulled me behind the stage where no one could see us.

"What are you doing here?" I asked happily.

"I could ask you the same thing, but since you asked first I'll tell you." I laughed. That's what I told him when we first met. "I was out at Central Park trying to get my mind…um… Off of you, but then I heard you singing so…. Yeah." He nodded his head.

"I was in Central Park trying to forget about you too," I said, a little surprised about what he just said. Conner smiled at me.

He all of a suddenly tensed up. "That was amazing, Jess," I heard someone behind me say. I felt arms wrap around my waist. I turned around and was met face to face with Blake. I struggled out of his arms.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Congratulating my girlfriend," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm not your girlfriend. I never was nor will I ever be," I snapped. Blake tried to grab my wrist but Conner stepped in front of me.

"Conner, let's go," I urged him.

Conner nodded. I pulled him away from Blake and into a Starbucks across the street.

"Thanks for defending me back there," I whispered. Conner nodded and laced his hand through mine. I blushed but didn't pull away.

We just stared at each other for a few minutes. His soft brown eyes were mesmerizing. As every second passed we started to lean in. As we got closer time seemed to slow and the distance between us always seemed to lengthen. When our lips were about to touch someone yelled, "Jess, that was so cool!"

I jumped back from Conner and looked at who said it. It was my friend Alexa. I should actually thank her, because if she would've came to bowling that one time I would've never met Conner. "Thanks, Alexa," I muttered.

Then she glanced at Conner. "That was so cool how you just came on stage to sing with her! Did you guys plan that? Was it a surprise? It was so romantic!" Alexa squealed.

Conner's cheeks turned red. "Uh, yeah, we didn't plan it. I was just in Central Park at the right time." He rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. "I got to go, Jessalyn. Meet me here tomorrow at five." Then he walked out of the coffee shop. I stared at his back as he left.

Alexa waved her hand in front of my face. I shook my head. "Sorry," I murmured.

"Do you like him?" She pointed in the direction Conner went. I felt heat rush to my cheeks. I couldn't lie to her. I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded.

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me! BTW it's my birthday! NO FLAMES!**

**-Percabeth81200**


	5. This is It

**Sorry I didn't update! I've been really busy! I have to finish a book for school, that starts in 3 days. Now enjoy!**

~Conner's POV

I paced around the empty Hermes cabin. All of my siblings were at dinner. I almost kissed Jessalyn! That thought swarmed through my mind. Why did I almost kiss Jessalyn? Do I like her? Maybe, probably, yeah. The answer was simple. I am confused out of my mind. I ran my fingers through my hair.

I was so lost in thought I didn't hear Travis walk in. "Conner? Conner?" He grabbed my shoulders so I would face him.

"Yes?" I asked stupidly.

"What the Hades is wrong?" Travis exclaimed.

"Nothing, why would anything be wrong?" I gave him my offical smirk to prove it. I could tell he didn't believe me but let the subject drop.

I made a decision.

I had to go see the Aphrodite cabin. I almost puked at the thought. I could do this. (I'm a Stoll I never back down from anything.) I straightened my shoulders and walked out of cabin 11, leaving a very confused brother behind.

I cautiously walked over to the Aphrodite cabin. When I walked up to the door I raised my hand to knock. Before I did I had a little debate in my head. Evidently, my insane side won and I knocked on the door.

Lacy opened the door a couple seconds later. I got a whiff of perfume when she did. "Hi, Conner, what do you need?" Lacy was always really nice.

"Help with my love life," I stated. I just went straight to the point.

Her eyes lightened up. "Is there a particular girl you had in mind?"

"Yeah, but you don't know her. She's mortal." Lacy gasped when I said mortal. It wasn't a gasp of horror. It sounded more like an oppurtunity gasp.

"So it's like a forbidden love?" squealed Lacy. Yes, she squealed. All the Aphrodite girls did. It got really annoying. Anyways, back to the point. She had a huge smile on her face and was on the verge of jumping up and down in joy.

"Uh, sure, I guess," I responded. Lacy motioned for me to come in. I did and almost fainted. All the perfumes in the room got to my head. I felt a little dizzy as all the chemicals in the room mixed together. Everyone else didn't even seemed bothered by it. I got glares from some people in the cabin because of that last prank I pulled on them. I was pretty sure some of the girls were ogling me.

I followed Lacy to a bed in the corner. It looked liked Barbie's dream bed. There was a pink comforter with purple flowers on it. I saw a poster of some shirtless guy with major abs and wolves in the backround. There was a mirror on the wall beside the bed. Her trunk was pink with little sayings on it like, "LOL" or "ROTFL".

Lacy sat on her bed and patted the spot next to her. I sat, hesitantly. "Tell me everything from the beginning you met her," she demanded.

So, I told her everything from when she hit me with the bowling ball, toilet papering someone's house together, to not seeing her for a few weeks, then singing with her at Central Park, finally our almost kiss.

"When are you seeing her again?" Lacy questioned.

"Tomorrow night at five at Starbucks," I answered. She giggled. Girls always giggled, it irritated me because when they did other girls new what they meant. Like telepathic giggling. "What?" I demanded.

"We have a lot of work to do!" Lacy smiled.

"It's not a date, Lacy, it's a way to stay in contact since we can't use cell phones."

She scoffed. "It's a date, Conner," she clarified. "Come here tomorrow at four and we'll get you ready." Lacy gave me one last evil smile and shooed me out of her cabin.

I walked out of the cabin and to the Hermes cabin. All of my siblings were back. They all gave me questioning looks but didn't demand to know anything. I changed into some sweats and a T-shirt, then climbed into bed.

_I drempt that I was on the beach. I didn't recognize it so it probably wasn't Camp Half-Blood. I just sat there as the waves crashed against the shore. My hands dug into the sand. The moon was out. It's reflection rippled in the water. I could here the city behind me; horns honking, people yelling, taxi doors slamming shut. _

_I was by myself. It was a small beach. There was barely any beach in New York. There were giant rocks on the left and right side of me. The beach was probably 100 yards long. There was a vacant road behind me. Every once in a while a car would drive by. I kept my attention on the ocean._

_This was Poseidon's territory. A big wave came up and crashed against the sand. Some of the water crept up to my bare feet. I shivered as it did. Wind howled around me. It was then I realized how cold it was. _

_Then I heard it. Someone whispered, "Conner." They whispered it over and over again. Each time it got louder. Finally, it sounded like they were right next to me. The person placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head up to look at the person. _

_It was Jessalyn._

_She smiled down at me. Her perfect blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight. She sat down next to me and laid her head on my shoulder. We sat like that for a few minutes. _

_Jessalyn took two fingers and placed them under my chin. She forced me to look at her. I started to lean in to kiss her. Right as my lips were about to touch hers I heard a growling noise behind me. _

_I jumped up in defense mode. Right behind us was a weird lion thing. The body of a lion the face of a women. I checked my pockets for a dagger. Nothing came up. The weird thing was that she wasn't looking at me, she was looking at Jessalyn._

_"Oh, you brought me an appetizer, son of Hermes," the sphinx cackled. Her laugh sounded like a lion trying to growl while choking on a giant watermelon. I jumped in front of Jessalyn. I heard her whimper in fear behind me._

_"Don't touch her!" I screamed at the sphinx. She cackled evilly again. She took her paw and flicked me away like a piece of lint. My vision went blurry and I passed out. _

_I'm guessing I was only out for a few minutes. I sat up, dizzy. I saw a limp figure lying on the ground. I ran over to it. I choked._

_"Jessalyn," I whispered. She had claw marks all over her body. I heard another growling noise behind me. I whipped around and saw the sphinx ready to pounce. Right as she was about to land on top of me I woke up._

I looked around the Hermes cabin. My siblings were all just starting to wake up. I rubbed my eyes. I heard snoring above me. Travis was still asleep. I smirked. I climbed up the ladder and poked him. He just grumbled and rolled over.

"Travis, Katie's here!" I yelled right in his ear. He shot bolt right up in his bed. I chuckled at his expression. "Just kidding!" I jumped off his bunk and changed my clothes. I heard Travis ruslting around behind me. I changed into my normal jeans and camp tee. I heard the conch horn signaling for breakfast sound.

The day passed by quickly. Soon is was time to go back to the Aphrodite cabin. I shivered at the thought. Then I remembered my dream. I know that I like Jessalyn but would us being together put her in danger? Was I willing to take that risk?

I made a deal with myself. If we ever encountered a monster then I would just stay friends with her and maybe eventually forget about her, if we never encountered a monster we could be together. Of course I had to find out if she liked me first.

Why was I even going to the Aphrodite cabin. I wasn't going on a date. Why waste my time in there when I can just go? It was 4:39, I had 20 minutes. I put on my hoodie and headed out of the borders of Camp Half-Blood.

When I got to Starbucks I saw Jessalyn sitting in a booth texting someone on her phone. I wish I could use a phone. I know what you're thinking, Conner Stoll actually obeying someone? Well, I really don't want to tell monsters, "Yo! All you can eat buffet over here!"

I went and sat across from Jessalyn. She looked up at me and a smile formed on her face. "Hey," I greeted.

"Hi," Jessalyn responded. An uncomfortable silence filled the air. Jessalyn broke first. "Wh-" I cut her off.

"You lost!" I taunted.

"Lost what?"

"The silent game," I stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You nev-"

"I know." I crossed my arms, satisfied. She rolled her eyes at me.

"As I was saying, what have you been doing?" Jessalyn asked?

"Nothing much, you?"

"I am on my school's debate team," Jessalyn answered.

"That's cool." I nodded. Another uncomfortable silence filled the air. Instinctively, I started to lean in. I thought I saw her lean in too. This was it...

**How was it? Tell me what you think in a review. It's the button below but you knew that!**

**-Percabeth81200**


	6. Regrets, Stolls, and a Promise

**YAY! I finished my book yesterday so I could update! Now read! **

**ENJOY!**

~Jessalyn's POV

I don't know why I didn't kiss Conner. I guess I was just scared. I've never had a boyfriend before. This is kind of how it went...

Conner just came into the coffee shop. We had silence for a few minutes. When I finally broke it he just had to make a joke about it. When we finally started talking again I got butterflies in my stomach. He started to lean in. At first I did the same but I jumped away.

"What's wrong?" Conner asked, concerned.

"I'm sorry." With that I ran out of Starbucks and back home in the safety of my room.

Back to the present tense. Now I was regretting it. I hugged my pillow to my chest in my dark bedroom. I heard the front door open. Daniel was home. Great. He wasn't the kind to just let a subject drop. He hovered.

Daniel entered my bedroom and flipped the switch on. "What's wrong, Jess?" he questioned.

"Nothing," I said a little too quickly.

"What's wrong?" he asked again.

"Just leave me alone, Daniel. Stay out of it," I snapped. I didn't mean to say it that rudely. "I'm sorry," I whispered. He nodded and walked out of the room. I think I fell asleep after that.

I woke up to an annoying tapping on my window. I looked over at my window. I couldn't really see what was there because I wasn't fully awake yet.

I saw a figure with curly hair (I'm guessing it was hair) and a slim, but built, body. Another reason I couldn't tell what it was was because it was night outside. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and opened the window.

"Conner?" I gasped.

"Travis, actually." Travis, Conner mentioned him before. I think he was his brother. "I'm his brother. People get us mixed up but I just don't see it. I'm way more handsome than he is." I rolled my eyes at that comment.

"Same personality though," I pointed out.

"So you admit I'm better looking than he is!" Travis exclaimed. I cursed under my breath. God, they were both annoying.

"Never said that. Besides, you both look exactly the same. Now why are you here and how did you find my house?" I demanded.

"I'm here because my brother is annoying the heck out of me. That's because of you." He poked me in the chest. "And how I found your house is my secret." He gave me and evil smile. He looked and acted so much like his brother.

"How is it because of me?"

"Uh I don't know. Oh yeah, you guys were about to kiss and you rejected him. Yes, totally not your fault," he said sarcastically. Yep, exactly like his brother.

"It's none of your business why I didn't kiss him," I snapped.

"I didn't ask you why. The only reason I came here was to tell you that he's... He's acting unusual. More than usual. All I'm asking is for you to give him a chance."

I wanted to. I wanted to with all my heart. "I want to, Travis, I was just scared. Can I like come to your guys' place tomorrow?"

"No," he said a little too quickly. "I'll get him to come here tomorrow." With that said he ran off into the darkness. I crossed my arms, annoyed. It took me a while to fall asleep.

The next morning I quickly took a shower and brushed my teeth. I changed into my skinny jeans with rips over the knees, my new Vans that Daniel got me, a black T-shirt that had fake, white suspenders painted on it, and my purple hoodie from Old Navy. I brushed my hair and pulled it back in a messy bun. Not the kind with all the boby pins though.

I walked to the kitchen and sat at the counter. I took my phone off its charger and saw I had four unread text messages. When I saw who they were from I deleted them. One of them was an unknown number. I read the text message: _We need to talk _was all it said. I quickly deleted that one.

I looked at the clock. Wow, it was already 11:30. I slept in late. I heard a knock at the door. I ran and answered the door. When I saw who it was it took all my effort not to burst out laughing.

Travis had his brother's arms behind his back like cops do to the criminals. Conner was struggling to get out of his grasp. Some words that I won't repeat were said and some even in another language. When they both saw that I was standing in the doorway they immediately stopped trying to kill each other. Oh, brotherly love.

Travis released his brother's arms. Conner tried to bolt, but Traivs grabbed his wrist. Conner looked at his feet, not making eye contact. I was a little hurt. But I knew I deserved it.

"Hi," I managed weakly.

"Hi," Conner mumbled.

"This is good! You're saying syllables to each other." Travis rolled his eyes. He whispered something in Conner's ear then ran off. I was surprised when Conner didn't try to run away too.

I stepped onto the porch, closing the door behind me. What I did next surprised both him and me. I hugged him. At first he stiffened then wrapped his arms around my waist. We stayed like that for a few minuted, his arms around my waist, my arms around his neck. I was pulled against his chest. I didn't mind. I had my cheek on his shoulder.

When we finally pulled away he kept his hands around my waist and mine around his neck. I wouldn't let a moment like this pass again.

I kissed him. Not a small kiss. I knotted my right hand in his curly, brown hair while my other stayed on the back of his neck. His arms stayed around my waist the whole time. Let me tell you, it was the best thing I'd ever done. The lack of oxygen made me pull away.

We were both breathing heavy. A comfortable silence filled the air. I just stared into his inviting brown eyes. His right hand traveled up my back and undid my bun.

"Much better," Conner said, then messed it up a bit. I laughed.

"I'm sorry about yester-" He cut me off by kissing me. I smiled. A very effective way to shut me up.

"I have to get back to ca- home." I wonder what he was about to say.

"When will I see you again?" I asked. I didn't want to have another few weeks without him. He kissed my forehead.

"Soon, I promise." I saw him slightly laugh to himself. He released my waist and ran off. I sighed.

People kept promisong things to me that they couldn't keep. I sat on the porch and pulled my knees to my chest. Hopefully this time would be different.

**I know short, sorry. I won't be able to update as often because school starts tomorrow. CURSE SCHOOL! Wish me luck or don't, it doesn't really matter.**

**Oh, and who do you think texted Jessalyn? Whoever reviews and guesses right will get a virtual cookie. Also, do you think Jessalyn should be a demigod? If so, who should her parent be? Tell me in a review or PM me! **

**REVIEW!**

**-Percabeth81200**


	7. Darkness

**Updated sooner than I thought I would!**

**ENJOY!**

~Conner's POV

I knew Travis was right around the corner. "How'd it go, little bro?" Travis asked me.

"Why do you wanna know? Should I tell Katie how much time you're spending with the Aphrodite girls?" I threatened. He paled. I smirked.

"Fine, did you make up?" Travis questioned and made his eyebrows do a little dance.

I blushed. "You could say so." We went back to camp in silence. I went through the rest of the day normally. Word spread around that I was "dating" a mortal. The Aphrodite girls kept bugging me. I would just shoot them with my Be Be Gun. It was pretty fun. I wasn't actually sure when I would see Jessalyn again. Guess I'll find out later.

*Couple weeks later* **(A/N sorry for the time laspe. It's kind of necessary!)**

I know I didn't keep my promise to Jessalyn. I've been really busy. (Great excuse right?) I've had monsters after me evey time I attempt to go and see her. She probably hates me by now. Today I was going to try and see her. Hopefully I would get lucky.

When I was walking down the street of her house I got an uneasy feeling in my gut. I felt like I was being watched. My dagger felt heavy in my pocket. I looked around, making sure there were no monsters.

I walked up to her porch and reluctantly knocked on her door. I heard footsteps on the other side. A frowning Jessalyn opened the door.

"Hi," I said nervously. She probably hated me for promising I would see her soon. If only she knew about me. It would make things a whole lot easier. She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Hi," she stated in a blank tone.

"Jessalyn, I'm really sorry-" she slapped me. I rubbed my cheek.

"That's for brereaking your promise." Then she kissed me. I was very confused. "That's for finally coming." She kept her stance. **(A/N I know that's from **_**How to Train your Dragon**_**) **

I nodded. "I'm sorry. I wish I could explain why I couldn't come. I just can't though. I would get in huge trouble if I did."

"Since when did you care if you got in trouble?" Jessalyn asked.

"Trust me, this would be big trouble." I frowned. I wanted to tell her. "You want to go do something?" I said hopefully.

"I guess." She sighed. I grabbed her hand and pulled her off the porch. That's when things started to go wrong.

I heard a low growl behind us. I turned. I saw four empousa in the street. Their legs horrified me. One of them transformed a little. Her legs turned normal and a strapless, white dress appeared on her. She was beautiful. The rest of them stayed in their ugly forms.

I felt Jessalyn squeezing my hand behind me. I couldn't let the empousa's beauty distract me. I focused on the ugly ones. They started to walk forward. I took the dagger out of my pocket. I wasn't sure what Jessalyn saw. Maybe she could see through the mist.

Then another figure strolled up to street.

Blake.

He walked up to Jessalyn. "I told you we need to talk." He smiled evilly. I looked at him closely for the first time. The mist must of been strong, because this is the first time I noticed he only had one eye.

Blake was a cyclops! Jessalyn whimpered.

"That was you who sent that message?" she asked helplessly. Blake laughed evilly, like they do in movies. Okay maybe I added that part but I imagined him doing that.

I looked back at the empousa. They were about three feet away. Blake was about to grab Jessalyn. This was going to be difficult. I took my dagger and stabbed Blake in the arm. He yelped in pain and staggered backwards.

"Jessalyn, get inside," I commanded. She didn't hesitate and ran inside. Blake came after me next. He grabbed my arm in an iron grip.

It was my turn to yelp in pain. I stabbed him in the arm again. He didn't release my arm. The empousa were about to attack. I kicked one in the chest, with effort. Blake lifted me up over his head. He then threw me, and I landed on the street with a thud. I landed right on top of my arm. It hurt like Hades. I couldn't move my left arm. I tried to get up but, _epically _failed. The empousa started heading back towards the street to me.

"You will be out of your misery soon, son of Hermes," one of them hissed. Blake was heading in the house to Jessalyn.

I kicked one of the empousa in the leg, it hurt a lot though. The empousa just laughed. It's over, I thought. I reached for my dagger a couple of inches away from my hand. My finger tips touched the edge of the celestial bronze blade. I just ended up pushing it farther away. I turned over on my back. My left side burned. I let darkness take me. At least I died fighting for Jessalyn.

"The demigod gives up," was the last thing I heard before darkness took over me.

**I know it was a very short chapter! Not even 1,000 words. I apologize but they will be longer. This was just kind of a filler. I could've written more but I wanted to leave a good cliffie.**

**I'm having a contest. It's to be a character in the story. These are the things I need to know.**

**1. The character's name**

**2. The character's godly parent**

**3. A description of the character**

**Thanks! Review!**

**-Percabeth81200**


	8. Where am I?

**Okay, I haven't chosen winners yet so keep on entering!**

**ENJOY!**

I was asleep. I think. That or I was dead. Let's go with the first one. I was dreaming of what just happened a moment ago...

_I ran inside like Conner told me. I went into the bathroom, breathing hard. I couldn't process what just happened. Blake, he had one eye! I'm no doctor but I'm pretty sure people are supposed to have _two _eyes._

_I locked the door of the bathroom. I heard a loud slam outside. I kept praying that Conner was okay. Those girls, or should I say those things! They had fire in their hair, fangs, and one donkey leg and one bronze one._

_I heard the front door open then slam shut. Loud footsteps made their way toward the bathroom door. One second later a fist came flying through the door. Blake's fist. It tried to grab me, but I backed up against the window. _

_He grabbed the door handle and opened the door for him. He smiled then made his way towards me. He spread his legs a part and bent his knees a little. His arms spread out like he was waiting for me to give him a big hug. I ran and slid under his legs. He seemed a little surprised by this. _

_Blake turned around but I was already out the front door. What I saw almost made me burst into tears. There were those weird vampire things crouched over a limp Conner. I heard Blake running towards me. _

_As quietly as I could I ran around the vampire girls and picked up Conner's knife thing. It was a gold, copper color. I knew those vampire girls weren't human so I had no problem in hurting them. They were so entranced in Conner all I did was stab one in the back. She turned to dust on the spot._

_I gasped. All of them turned and hissed at me. I was about to stab another when something grabbed my arm. Blake was towering above me. That was the last thing I remember before I saw stars and blacked out._

I woke up, surprised to be alive. I saw a bright light in front of me. For a second I thought I was in heaven. Then I heard voices around me.

"She's awake," I heard someone whisper. I sat up. I was in a room with a lot of beds. There was a girl with blonde hair and a guy in a wheelchair talking. They saw me and immediately stopped.

"Where am I?" I managed to choke out. My voice sounded weak and my head hurt a lot. I didn't have any bruises. I was very surprised. I looked over and saw another figure lying in a bed.

Conner.

He had a broken arm, guaze wrapped around his head, and multiple bite marks. I tried to get up and walk over to him but a hand held me down. I looked up and was met face to face with a guy with light brown hair.

He was tan and had dark blue eyes. "Who?" Was all I could say.

"Will Solace, son of Apollo," apparently will answered. Did he say son of Apollo, like Apollo the Greek Gods?

The guy in the wheel chair wheeled over to my bedside. The blonde girl had left. "Child," the wheel guy said.

I nodded and gulped.

"Have you heard the stories and myths of the Greek Gods?" he asked me. I gave him a weird look and nodded. "Well, they aren't myths. Do you know how the gods fell in love with mortals and sired kids?"

"Yes but..."

"You are one of those myths. Your mom I'm guessing is a Greek God. We have yet to find out who though. Hopefully, you will be claimed. For now you will stay in the Hermes cabin," he finished. "By the way I am Chiron. The Chiron from the stories." Chiron turned into a centaur. I think that's what they're called. I gasped.

I had to be dreaming! I pinched myself. "Don't worry everything will be explained," Will said. I looked back at Conner. He looked exactly the same. The only way I could tell he was alive was the slow rise and drop of his chest.

I nodded slowly. "Can I get up now?" I asked. Chion nodded.

"Will, show her to the Hermes cabin," Chiron ordered. Will smiled and helped me stand up. We walked out of where ever we were. Once outside I saw groups of cabins. There was a lake and amphitheater. I followed Will to the first group of cabins.

All of the cabins were bizzare. One of them was all blue with little bits of shells in the sides. Others were even more bizarre but I won't go into detail. We stopped in front of a cabin that wasn't weird at all. It looked like a normal run down cabin. Will knocked on the door.

I gasped. Travis, most likely, answered the door. "Hey, Will, and Jessalyn?" I nodded.

"Sup, Travis?" I asked and smiled weakly. Will and Travis did that weird man hug thing.

"I didn't know you were a demigod," Travis said.

"I didn't either," I responded. "Can I come in?" He nodded and I walked in. Will said bye and walked away. I take back when I say this cabin isn't bizzare. Inside there was a sea of bunk beds all turned side ways or backwards, some in the middle of the room. The cabin is way too over crowded. There are candy wrappers and soda cans littering the floor.

Travis led me over to a bed, actually against the wall. I'm guessing it's his. He motioned for me to sit down and I obliged. "What happened?" I asked.

"Conner was going over to see you, so like the amazing brother I am I decide to follow. I took a wrong turn so I get there late. Almost too late. Conner was knocked out with empousa over him. A cyclops had you slung over his shoulder. I almost got killed myself but with all the anger I had I defeated them." Travis shivered at the memory.

"Thank you," I whisper. He nods.

"Go check on Conner," Travis ordered. I smile at him and walk back to the infirmary, I've been told by Will that's what it's called.

Conner was still lying motionless on the white bed. I walked over to him and took his hand. His skin was cold. I sat down in the chair next to his bed. He was pale and sweaty and mumbling inaudible things in his sleep. His head twitched a little but he stayed asleep. It took all my will power not to break out in tears right then and there.

His cast on his left arm was a neon green. His eyelids fluttered a little in his sleep. I don't know how long I sat there until I fell asleep.

When I woke up again, daylight no longer shone through the glass windows. I remembered where I was and saw Conner in the exact same position I left him. The only difference now was that his eyes were open. He looked over at me.

"Your awake," he stated.

"As are you," I said right back. He cracked a small smile.

"Where are we?" Conner asked. I stiffened a little then relax.

"Camp Half-Blood." I remembered Will telling me that earlier.

"You-You're a demigod?" He stuttered. I nodded. "How did we survive?" I smiled at him and explained what Travis did.

"So Travis actually saved us by following me?" Conner laughed a little then moaned in pain.

"Relax," I told him. "You got hurt really bad." I stood to get up but Conner gripped my hand.

"Stay, please," he begged. I gave him my best smile and nodded. He scooted over in pain a little. I laid down on the spot next to him. He slowly wrapped his right arm around my shoulders. I carefully laid my head on his shoulder and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**How was it? Continue to enter and review! Who should Jessalyn's godly parent be?**

**-Percabeth81200**


	9. Claims and Heart Breaks

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. School started and I've been busy. The winners of the contest are: I Am Blueberry, warriorcatshadowscar, and Radius Flame.**

**I only used I Am Blueberry and warriorcatshadowscar in this chapter but I promise you Radius Flame your character will be in the next chapter!**

**ENJOY!**

~Conner's POV

We sat on a red and white checkered picnic blanket. Jessalyn was weaving flowers together to make a head wreath. I watched as her blue eyes stayed focused on her work. Her fingers moved and twisted stems together. Her nose was scrunched together in concentration.

I reached out and grabbed her hand. Her head bolted up and a smile crept onto her face. "I'm trying to finish this, Conner," Jessalyn said.

"And I'm trying to spend the day with my girlfriend. I gave up a whole day of pranking for you." She rolled her eyes at me and went back to her wreath. I went and sat behind her, then wrapped my arms around her.

"Conner...," she complained. I kissed the top of her head and trailed it down to the edge of her lips. "Now you're just teasing me."

"Yes, yes I am." I was about to kiss her when a gush of wind blew, hazing my visions. When I could see clearly again Jessalyn was gone. "Jessalyn?" I called out to the air. No one answered.

I shot up in bed with sweat covering my face. I breathed heavily. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. I looked over to the empty spot next to me. Or maybe it wasn't. "Jessayln?" I whispered, careful not to wake my sleeping siblings. A tired child of Hermes is never fun. I looked around the Hermes cabin. She wasn't here. I opened the door of the Hermes cabin. I didn't see her outside.

I took slow, even breaths. It was just a dream. Jessalyn is here somewhere. I slipped on a shirt and out into the cold morning air. I stuck my hands in my sweat pockets and over to the boys' restroom. About half way to the bathroom someone or something started blowing on me from behind.

I turned around, quickly. "Boo," Jessalyn said. I put my hand on my chest.

"Don't do that!" I snapped.

"What's wrong? Little Hermes have a bad night sleep?" she asked in a baby tone.

"Yes," I answered, matter-of-factly. I gave her a tight hug.

"Uh, nice to see you too?" she said in a questiong voice but returned the hug. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just had a bad dream." I reluctantly pulled away. "I'm okay now." I kissed her and we walked to the mess hall together.

Later that evening we were sitting next to the camp fire with Travis and Katie. "Yeah, I've been praying for a month to get claimed! I hope tonight's my night." Jessalyn sighed.

"I have feeling it will," Katie encouraged. They laughed and talked together while I messed around with Travis. Then the crowd went silent. Over Jessalyn's head was floating purple picture of a dog.

"All hail, Jessalyn Moon, daughter of Hecate," Chiron said. Jessalyn stood there frozen in shock.

"I knew you would get claimed tonight!" Katie said and hugged Jessalyn. Part of me was happy that she wasn't my sister, and part of me was sad that she was leaving my cabin.

"Yay...," Jessalyn said, unsure. I gave her a small smile and hugged her. I know she's been waiting months to be claimed. "I have to get my stuff from your cabin and move it to Hecate." She unwrapped her arms around me and walked off.

~Jessalyn's POV

I was reluctant to leave the Hermes cabin. I was sitting on Conner's bed looking around the familiar cabin. For the past few months I've slept side by side with Conner. Now I was going to a new cabin with new people. Who were apparently my brothers and sisters.

I swung my bag over my shoulder and picked up my few belongings. I was in the second circle of cabins. I stopped in front of the one that was made out of stones. Each one had Greek inscriptions on them. I carefully and cautiously walked up to the door. I took my left hand and rapped on the door four times.

A couple seconds later a girl who looked a little younger than me with shoulder length, bleach blonde hair and rainbow streaks answered the door. "Hey, you must be Jessalyn! I'm Emilina!" **(A/N awesome job Blueberry!)** the girl said.

"Uh, ya, that's me," I responded with a fake smile. She ushered me into the cabin. Inside the lights were dimmed so it was kind of dark, the walls were a dark purple, and around the room were bunks in even lines. Each bed had one Greek inscription on it. Most likely their names, but I was too lazy to read and the lighting was terrible.

There was a statue of a dog standing tall in the center of the room. The girls were on the left half of the room, the boys on the right. All the beds were made and everything was organized. So unlike the Hermes cabin. All the head boards of the beds were black and the sheets of the bed were purple. The kids were scattered around the room murmuring ancient prayers and spells.

"I know it seems all dark and mystical but the kids here are really nice," Emilina told me. "Your bed is right over here." She led me over to a bed that looked like all of the other ones.

I sat on my new bed. Almost immediately my name was carved into the front of the bed in ancient Greek.

"I'll teach you some spells tomorrow. You can put all your clothes and things in the trunk. If you need anything feel free to ask."

"Thanks," I mumbled. I took of my camp T-shirt, but kept by tank top on, and changed into some purple fuzzy short shorts. The sheets of the bed we comfortable, but I still missed the feel of Conner next to me. Eventually I fell asleep.

I woke up to the smell of many things. Around the room people were already chit-chatting. Purple and black sparks flew here and there, which created different scents. I rolled out of the bed, which earned me a hit in the head from the floor.

"Oi.." I grumbled. I got up, dusted myself off, picked up my clothes, and walked to the bathroom. I heard voices coming from inside the bathroom. I decided to eavesdrop. Let's just say I learned a thing or two from staying in the Hermes cabin.

"...know right. I mean just because he saved the world doesn't mean he should get all the attention," the first voice said.

"All I hear is Percy Jackson this, Percy Jackson that. It's so annoying. **(A/N I love Percy Jackson. Dissing him is neccessary!)** Sometimes I just wish he would disappear," the other voice commented.

"And now he's coming back for summer break today! Even some of the new campers are all like 'Oh, Percy's so cool, he saved the world!' Big woop." I looked around the corner so I could see their faces.

One of them was a tall girl, with shoulder length dirty blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and turquoise streaks. She was wearing a long T-shirt, leggings with a belt, and knee high sneakers. I fadly remember seeing her around camp.

The other one had a long waist length, brown hair in a braid, with green streaks in her hair, and forest green eyes. She was wearing jeans with a shirt that had an apple on it. I think these two sometimes pranked with the Hermes cabin.

I needed to change. I quickly walked into the bathroom with my head down. I stopped at the sink farthest away from the girls. I silently (or I hoped) brushed my teeth. The girls had stopped talking.

I brushed my hair, that now went to my chest, changed into a clean white tank top, put a dark blue shirt over it that had wolves on it and said Seattle at the bottom. **(A/N that's my T-shirt!) **I but my skinny jeans on and quickly headed for the door.

"Hey wait," the blonde girl said. I turned on my the the heal of my boot.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You're the new Hecate girl right?" the brunette asked. I nodded. "I'm Rose Brown, daughter of Demeter and your name is?" **(A/N warriorcatshadowscar another winner!)**

"Jessalyn," I stated clear and simple.

The blonde smirked. "I'm Elle Brooke."

"Well, uh, I better, go... I'll see you later." I walked out of the bathroom before either of them could respond.

I dropped my stuff off at the Hecate cabin and headed for the beach. Someone apparently beat me to it. Standing in the waves was a boy with jet black hair. All I could see was his back. I continued walking until I was a few feet behind him.

"If you're trying to sneak up on me it's not gonna work," the familiar voice said.

"I wasn't trying to, just walking. That a problem?"

The guy turned around. Percy Jackson. From Goode High School. "Wow, Percy, long time no see." I smirked.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"Probably not. I'm from Goode High though," I told him.

"Really? What's your name?" Percy asked.

"Jessalyn Moon, daughter of Hecate. A little birdie told me you save the world." I saw him blush a little.

"With the help of other campers. And Annabeth." His eyes seemed to light up at the name. Something materialized next to. A girl with blonde hair and grey eyes.

"Well, I would hope so, seaweed brain," the girl said and kissed his cheek.

"Well, of course, Wise Girl," Percy said back and kissed her lips. I slowly backed away from them. I had breakfast in a half anf hour. I decided I'd go see Conner.

I walked to the Hermes cabin. I almost died when I saw them.

Conner and some girl from the Aphrodite cabin were sitting on the front steps of his cabin, making out. I made a choking sound in the back of my throat. Conner's head jerked up. When he saw me his eyes filled with remorse.

"Jessalyn it's not what -" I didn't let him finish. I ran. I ran and didn't stop until my knees felt weak.

My knees buckled under me and I fell face first into a pile of twigs and those spiny ball things. Black filled my world and I passed out with dried tears streaming my face.

**Good cliffie! Review!**

**-Mockingjay81200 (I changed it)**


	10. This is Not Good

**Okay Radius Flame's character will be in this chapter. **

**ENJOY!**

~Conner's POV

I paced around the Hermes cabin. My whole world had seemed to crash before me. Jessalyn had saw me kissing Drew. I wasn't lying when I said it wasn't what it looked like. Drew charmspoke me. It had broken when I saw Jessalyn, the tears in her eyes.

About an hour later I'd gone looking for her, but she wasn't anywhere! When I told Chiron he told me to sit tight. How on Earth was an ADHD, son of Hermes, Stoll kid supposed to sit tight? It was not possible. I was going to scream until my throat exploded. I looked at all the possibilities.

Why would she have been that mad in the first place? Yeah, she thought she saw her boyfriend cheating, but I didn't know she like me that much. Not to toot my own horn or anything, but I am pretty irresistible.

Focus! I mentally scolded myself. She couldn't of gone far. She's only been missing six hours! Idiot! What was I going to do? She could be on a bus to Queens by now. Or farther. I could get a quest.

Like Chiron will give _you _a quest, the bad part and logical part of my mind said.

Shut up, I told it. Was I really talking to myself? Oh, my god I'm going insane! Not that I wasn't already insane I'm just more insane now. I heard someone knock on my door. I answered it and saw three people I barely knew. I think I saw them around camp.

There were two girls and one boy with black hair and purple streaks in it. I think he was an Athena. Maybe around 17 years old. **(A/N Another contest winner entered by Radius Flame!) **

"Hi, Conner, you probably don't really know us-"

"He knows me I prank with him sometimes," Elle mumbled.

"I'm Emilina, Jessalyn's sister and that's Jay Foren son of Athena. We have some new about Jessalyn." Now I was listening.

"Yeah?" I asked hopefully.

"We, meaning Jay, Elle, and I have been chosen for a quest to save Jessalyn or get her back. I thought you should know. A prophecy chose us," Emilina told me. Okay that hurt. I couldn't even save my own girlfriend? She never officially broke up with me so I'm calling her my girlfriend.

"Oh, okay, well then I guess I'll just stay here 'til u guys get back." Yeah, right like I'm staying here. I have a reputation to maintain, and breaking the rules is part of it.

"Don't try anything, Stoll," the Jay guy told me. I'm so well known around here.

"Me? Try anything? I'm offended by your lack of trust," I pretended to be offended. He just rolled his eyes at me.

"Later, Stoll," Elle said and they walked off. Time to pack! I ran to the closet and shoved stuff around until I found a backpack. I stuffed some ambrosia and nectar into it, a tooth brush, some clothes, and a canteen of water. I would follow those people, because they knew where they were going. I strapped my dagger to my belt then ran outside into the night. I saw the faint yellow light of their flash light and ran after it silently.

"Okay what was Jessalyn's first meaningful stop?" I heard Emilina whisper. I hate prophecies I never understand them. Where's an Athena when you need one? Right in front of me, but he can't know I'm here!

"Does it mean, like, where the stop meant most to her, or the stop that taught her a lot of things?" Elle asked.

"What do you think?" Jay said sarcastically.

Emilina rolled her eyes. "I don't know why we were chosen for this quest we barely even know Jessalyn, but she's my sister and a demigod, so we will find her. We need to work together. The prophecy said we were going to meet an unexpected visitor along the way. We need to be prepared for when we meet this unexpected visitor. So can we work together for this one quest, guys?" Emilina asked.

Elle nodded and looked at her feet. "She's right," Jay praised. My mind was spinning. What did that mean, Jessalyn's first meaningful stop? I'd never thought so hard before, this thinking concept was kind of new to me.

I looked back at them. I didn't see them. I silently cursed in my mind. I ran down Half-Blood hill. I heard the soft mumbling of voices ahead of me. I walked a good six meters behind them.

"Save or risk them all...," Jay grumbled. "That's the easies part of the prophecy. By saving Jessalyn we're putting all the half-bloods in danger. This quest is a suicide mission!" he exclaimed. "We should just let her die to save the rest of us. I'm not trying to be mean, I'm using my brain." My mind wrapped around what he just said. Is saving Jessalyn really putting the rest of us in danger? No, I couldn't think like that. I had to save Jessalyn.

"He has a point," Elle supported.

"So? She's still family guys, my sister. If you're going to be chickens then go ahead and go back, I'll do this on my own," Emillina said. She huffed, pulled her backpack up, and started walking down the street. I could already see the lights of New York glowing up ahead of us.

"I think we should camp here for tonight before we reach the city," Jay confirmed. "Why did we leave tonight, anyway? Why didn't we just wait 'til tomorrow?"

"Head start?" Elle suggested.

They took off their backpacks and laid down on the ground, using the packs as pillows. "I'll take first watch," Emilina whispered. I decided to crash too. I set my backpack up against the tree then sat down. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes. Right before I was about to fall asleep Emilina whispered, "Conner, I know you're our unexpected vistitor." Then I was out.

I woke up to a heavy fog the next morning. I could hardly see anything. I then got worried and tried to find the others. They were gone. They left before I woke up. Gods this was not good...

**Good cliffie? Tell me what you thought!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Mockingjay81200**


	11. Welcome to The

**Did I update quick enough?**

**ENJOY!**

~Jessalyn's POV

My head hurt... A lot. I tried to open my eyes but they felt like lead. I was tied to some kind of marble chair or something. I smelled blood. Or at least that's what I thought it was. It might've been mine. My body was too numb to feel anything. I left my dagger back at camp. This day kept getting better and better.

First my boyfriend cheated on me. Then I fell in spiny things. Now I was somewhere and have no idea how I got here. WITH NO WEAPON!

I think I had a pocket knife in my back pocket though. I made myself open my eyes, which didn't really help because it was pitch black. I felt around in my back pocket until I pulled out the pocket knife. I opened the first thing on it. I tried cutting the rope with it but it wasn't the knife...it was uh... The nail file. I flipped open the next thing on it and started cutting the rope.

I cut too far though and cut some of my skin. I hissed under my breath. I stood up but couldn't move. My feet and waist were tied to the chair as well.

"Going some where, sweetheart?" a familiar voice cackled. The lights flicked on. I still didn't know where I was. In some kind of room somewhere?

"What do you want, Blake?" I asked in a hoarse voice. Yes, Blake. I thought Travis killed him already!

"You're probably wondering how I'm alive, daughter of the dog," he spat. "Well to answer your question, monsters reform. I know you're new to all the demigod stuff but do some research." He gave me an evil smile. His calloused fingers brushed some hair behind my ear. I clenched my teeth but didn't move.

"How am I here?" I wondered aloud.

"I found you in the forest by Camp Half-blood. You're all my fish, but you, Jessalyn, are my lure. Demigods will come after you, I will capture them, and then more will come. It's an all I can eat buffet," Blake explained. He threw his head back and laughed. "I'd like you to meet my entree`."

He opened another door then dragged a limp figure in. It was a guy probably about 18. He had dark brown hair that stood up with old gel. He had blood crusted on his hands. "This," Blake said, "is Dart. Another one of my lures." Dart was basically a male model. I won't lie, my heart skipped a beat when I saw him.

"Yourplanwillneverwork," Dart slurred his words. Blake threw Dart on the round next to me violently. I could've sworn I heard a snap.

"Pretty soon this place will be crawling with demigods!" Blake laughed menically like the villians do in moves. I heard noises coming from the other side of the door. Blake cautiously looked over his shoulder. "I'll be right be back." He scrambled to the door and went behind it.

Dart got to his knees and started untying my ropes. "What are you doing?" I hissed.

"Getting you out duh," Dart said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which it probably was.

"What about you? You're seriously hurt!"

"Just a couple broken ribs," he said nonchalantly. He continued to untie. I rubbed my wrists. I ran over to the door. It was locked! I cursed in Greek and English. I jiggled the door handle. This was just great! I angrily turned on my heel and bumped right into Dart. He lost his footing and fell backwards. Then I fell on top of him.

"Sorry," I mumble and got up. I offered a hand to pull him up.

"S'okay," he replied.

"You know where we are?" I asked. He shook his head. I started pacing around the room. The walls were a dirty white, there was those brown tables that you would set up at parties, and onld crumpled papers on the floor. All of a sudden everything went black. Either I was unconcious or the power was out.

I started feeling my way around the room. I felt something wrap around me and froze. The lights flickered then turned on again. My body was pressed up against Dart's wit his arms around me. "Umm..." I'm a real conversationalist.

"Sorry," he said and released me. I looked up above the door... An air vent. I'm not going to be one of those stupid people in the movies who crawl through the air vents to get out it never works. I've tried. I did hear voices though. There were a lot of people out there... Normal people. Where the heck were we?

"Well, I guess we're stuck," I muttered. "Might as well get to know each other. So who's your parent?"

"Apollo," Dart replied. "What about you?"

"Hecate, just found that out yesterday." I chuckled nervously to myself. "Um..." Just then I heard a loud bang and the shuffling of feet. Blake burst through the door.

"Now that all the mortals are gone we can have some fun," Blake said evilly. I stood paralyzed as he walked over to me. His hand brushed against my face. "So, sweetheart, whatcha' wanna do first?" His lips touched my head and he smelled me. Talk about creepy. "You're gonna make a real nice appetizer. Can't wait 'til my entree` arrives. I love food that delivers."

He flashed me a smile then walked over to Dart. Dart stood still but didn't look scared. "I'm not afraid of you," Dart said through clenched teeth. Blake cackled and took out a lighter. One of those pocket ones. He lit a flame then touched Dart's hand with it. Dart made a choking noise in the back of his throat. I knocked Blake's hand back and he laughed. Dart was cradling his blistered hand.

I ripped part of my jacket off with my pocket knife, then tied it around Dart's hand. "Thanks," he mumbled, still clutching his hand.

I walked back over to Blake, about to hit him, when he put his hand around my neck and picked me up. My feet dangled, and I tried to kick him.

I couldn't get any oxygen to my lungs. I tried and just made choking noises. "Welcome to the..." That was I all I heard Blake say before I lost conciousness from lack of oxygen.

**Review! Please! Where do you think Jessalyn is? Get it right and get a cookie!**

**-Mockingjay81200**


	12. The Great Rescue Sort Of

**SORRY! I've been super busy! I have big project due soon so I've been super busy! But I'm here now!**

**ENJOY!**

~Conner's POV

Eww! Why would anyone eat at this slop market? I tossed my burger into the trash and walked out. Where can I get some decent food in New York? I looked across the street at the Pizza Hut Jessalyn and I first ate at together. Around the corner was the bowling alley we met at...

Oh, my gods! I know where Jessalyn is! The place that meant most to her is where we first met! I'm a genius. I ran as fast as I could to the bowling alley. They were... Locked. They were supposed to be open! I tried to pick the lock and even when I unlocked it the doors wouldn't budge. There's some magic at work here.

I crawled along the side of the building. I stopped when something really hot burned my back. I jumped away from the building. I touched on either side of the hot spot. Cold...

The hot spot must be where the only place that can break is. They made it really hot so no one would try to break it. Very smart people. Unfortunetly for them, I am Conner Stoll, son of Hermes. I need supplies... Anyone know where I can get a bouldozer?

I tried punching the wall, but just ended probably breaking a finger or two. "Ahh!" I screeched. I shook my hand in pain. This was going to take longer than I thought. I had a shimmer of hope now that I was sure Jessalyn was inside though. How the Hades was I supposed to break the wall though?

I walked down the street to a the Hometown Buffet. I couldn't save Jessalyn on an empty stomach could I? I saw three familiar faces though. Emilina, Jay, and Elle were sitting on a bench right outside. They already spotted me.

"Conner, get your as- butt over here!" Emilina demanded. I dropped my head and walked over.

"Yes?" I said innocently.

"You're not supposed to be here..." She shook her head disappointingly.

"What you found?" Jay asked. Man, was I that transparent?

"I know where Jessalyn is," I admitted. "But she's guarded by magic. I can't get in. Maybe Emilina can help? I mean you're magic girl right?" Emilina nodded.

"Where is she?" Elle asked.

"At the bowling alley down the street," I told them.

"Why is she there?" Emilina asked.

"Because that's where we met, and that's the place that means most to her." I smiled at the memory of the day, then became sad when I remembered she was in trouble.

Emilina nodded understandingly. "Okay, let's go maybe I can break the spell." We walked back to the bowling alley and I didn't even get any food! Emilina inspectedthe building. "I might be able to break it."

"There's a place where the spell is broken," I told her. I led Emilina to the hot spot, leaving Jay and Elle to keep watch. She touched and immediately pulled away. Maybe, I should've told her about that part. Oops! She glared at me. Emilina tapped her chin with her finger.

"This is a really old cantation and very powerful. A very strong force is helping whatever has Jessalyn. I think I break long enough for you to get in and get out. If you don't come out by the time it closes your stuck in there-" A noise cut Emilina off. It was one of those noise you here in cartoons when he power goes out. I touched the wall. It wasn't hot!

I ran to the front door and pulled it open. The spell went down, like a powershortage. I knew it was probably a trap but I went in anyway. It was desserted when I went in. A few piecce of food scraps here and there, a bowling ball stuck in the gutter. Emilina, Jay, and Elle ran up behind me. The door swung shut behind us like in those scary movies, and that same noise but in reverse. The spell was up again, great!

Elle cursed along with Jay, Emilina, and me. "Well, well, well, if it isn't my appetizers! Food delivers fast in New York!" A familiar cyclops stepped from behind a wall. It was Blake! I thought I (meaning Travis) killed him already! He came back from Tarturas fast. "You see every hour the spell goes down then comes back up. A brilliant plan if I do say so myself. But, when it does go down you can only open it not exit." Man, this guy was good. Just then I heard a scream. It was Jessalyn, I just knew it!

I ran past Blake and yanked open a door I heard the scream from. Jessalyn was tied to a chair, and next to her was a male model type dude tied as well. Jessalyn's blue eyes darted up and met mine. They showed longing, hurt, and pain. I ranbehind her and untied the rope.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a small voice.

"Saving you." I brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"That doesn't over right-" I cut her off by kissing her. That dude cleared his throat and earned himself a glare. I untied him too. I heard metal clanging outside the room.

"I have to talk to Jessalyn real quick, go help them," I told the dude. I handed him my dagger, because he looked weaponless. He sighed, nodded, and left.

"Make it quick, I don't like excuses," Jessalyn demanded.

"I didn't kiss Drew, the girl you saw, she's a one of the children of Aphrodite who can charmspeak people, which means she can like influence people. She forced me to kiss her," I explained.

"Really?" she asked hopefully. I nodded. She threw her arms around me and me the same to her. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" I buried my face in her hair.

"For not trusting you." I heard a screech.

"We have to help," I said. She nodded and we ran out.

**How was it? REVIEW PLEASE! PRETTY PLEASE! I know it was short... 997 words. I'll make it longer next time. REVIEW!**

**-Mockingjay81200**


	13. I Love You

**Okay, this chapter is REALLY short... Sorry.. This is also the last chapter. **

He came... And he wasn't a dirty cheater! Those two things brightened up my day immensely. Right now our fingers were locked together as if the wind would pull us a part any second. We walked out of the room to join the fight.

When we got out to where Blake was we detached ourselves hesitantly. It wasn't long before we killed him. I mean six against one was and easy win. The only bad part about killing him was he knew how to break the spell and we didn't. For now we were trapped. Emilina and Jay were trying to figure out how to break it, Elle and Dart were talking (mostly because they were brother and sister), and Conner and I were cuddled up together in a corner.

He kept his arms around me, and I kept my head in his chest. His forehead touched my head with my knees pulled up. "I'm glad I have you back," Conner said. "And..."

"Yeah?" I asked curiously.

"I love you," he whispered, barely audible I had to make sure I heard him right.

"I love you too," I responded. He smiled down at me, then kissed me. Even though we were stuck in a bowling alley and may never get out it was the happiest moment of my life.

I woke up I don't know how long later. Conner was still behind me staring down at me. "Sleeping beauty awake?" he asked.

"Is that an insult?"

"No, you were sleeping and you're beautiful," he answered. I felt heat rush to my cheeks.

"You guys!" Elle screamed. We Immediately walked over to where they were. In her lap was Emilina's head. (She wasn't headless but... You get the picture.) "She passed out. I think she used to much magic."

"Do something, you're daughter of Apollo!" Conner told her. Elle put her hand up.

"She's breathing. She just needs rest. She's been working too hard. Give her a break," Elle confirmed. Just then that sound like the power went out happened.  
>"It's down! It goes down every hour!" Conner exclaimed. Just then everyone started doing something. Jay picked Emilina up bridal style, Dart stood up from the corner, and everyone ran for the door.<p>

We all made it outside, right before the power coming back on sound. "Let's... Get... Back... To...Camp," Elle said between breaths.

"We have break the spell. So, mortals can get back in," I explained. Conner tightened his grip on my waist, even though I never felt him touch me before that. "What?" I whispered to him.

"You're hurt. We need to get you back to camp." Real concern shown in his eyes which was weird, because he usually had the evil mischevious look. "We can break it after," Conner promised. I nodded.

Jay got tired half way back to camp and passed Emilina to Dart. Conner joked around. It eased the tension a little. I was just so relieved to be out of that alley (even though it was the whole reason I met Conner) that it hurt. I wanted to just fall in bed and sleep. Even though sleep seemed like the last thing I would want, considering all the time I got knocked out.

After I slept for a while, without beind knocked out the cause of it, I would beat up Drew. I used to think she was tolerable, now she was far from it.

My legs felt like lead. I wanted to just drop to the ground. I almost did once but Conner caught me. I wasn't sure how long it took but we eventually made it to camp. Conner walked me over to a bench and just held me. It felt good to be in his arms. I buried my head in his shoulder, and he stroked my hair.

We stayed like that for a while. Together, forever, inseparatable...

**If you want an epilogue or sequel tell me in review! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Also if you're a Hunger Games fan checkout my new story, "Sad Memories."**

**-Percabeth81200**


	14. Prep for Prom: Part 1

**Because of how awesome I am, I decided to give you guys a few extra chapters! This takes place about a year later just to let you know! Sorry it's kind of short, I wanted to get it done fast for you guys! This is NOT the last chapter by the way. And I may make a sequel to this if I get a lot of reviews on these extra chapters! **

**ENJOY!**

~Conner's POV

Prom... Great... Jessalyn's school was having a Senior Prom for all the seniors and she wanted me to go. I said yes for her because we'd been going out for over a year now. To me it sounded like torture. I did not own a tux!

I stole (obviously) a white flannel collored T-shirt from Travis. So far that's all I got. "Go talk to Mitchell," Travis had said to me. Mitchell was nice for an Aphrodite boy. I had no other options.

On Saturday (the day of Prom) I found myself knocking on the Aphrodite cabin door. Thankfully Mitchell answered it. "Hey, what's up, Conner?"

"Hey..." I ran my fingers through my hair nervously. "I'm sorta taking Jessalyn to Prom tonight and I need help."

Mitchell looked like Christmas had come early. "Definitely!" Mitchell grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. The last time I was in here, I'd pranked the cabin. It was still Barbie's Dream House though... "Okay, do you have a tux?"

I shook my head. "The day I get a tux will be the day I promise to never steal again."

"So you're never getting married then?" Mitchell asked me.

"Of course I am, I'm just going to rent a tux," I explained. He rolled his eyes at me.

"You can borrom my brother's, he's about your size," Mitchell offered.

I looked at him weird. "But all I really need is a tux... Did you have something else in mind too?"

Mitchell gave me the 'duh' look. "I'm not going to wear dude make-up am I?" Now I was scared.

"Of course you're not! That's for gay guys! But you are going to take a shower using certain shampoo!"

This was not good. This was my worst nightmare! Certain shampoo? I shivered. What was wrong with my own shampoo? Mitchell shoved some little bottles into my hands. Shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. Oh great...

"Now go shower, I'll have the tuxedo ready for you when you get back. But what color tie do you want?"

I stared at him like he was speaking another language. "I think blue would go with you better because you have blue eyes. Yeah, we'll go with blue," Mitchell said. I was grateful he chose for me.

After I showered with the shampoo that smelled surprisingly good I stood in front of the bathroom mirror in a towel. How was I supposed to get to the Aphrodite cabin without any clothes?

I paced in front of the sinks. I couldn't go out in a towel, Travis wouldn't let me live it down.

I looked up at the clock on the bathroom wall. I had 30 minutes until the dance actually started. We still had to drive there...

Thankfully, Mitchell came in with the tux. He even had a white flannel T-shirt that I really didn't need. "Here." He shoved the clothes to me. "Put these on."

I finished drying off in one of the bathroom stalls then put the tuxedo on. Mitchell pushed some shoes under the door. They were ugly to me but I put them on.

I walked out of the stall. "Perfect!" Mitchell said to me. I looked in the mirror. I did look pretty good. Of course I always looked good because that's just how awesome I am.

"Now gel your hair back," he commanded. I was pretty sure he would bite my head off if I didn't so I did as told.

It felt weird putting the gel in that he gave me. "My work here is done," Mitchell said.

I smiled a little then cursed in Greek under his breath. "I need a stinking corsage!" I didn't really know what a corsage was, but I knew guys got them for their girlfriends in movies.

Mitchell rolled his eyes at me. "You are such a procrastinator, Conner."

"Please, I have a fear of big words," I said it to him with fake pity for myself.

"It means you do things at the last minute. I'm sure Drew has a few extras. She's Drew for gods' sake. I'll be right back." Mitchell exited the bathroom. I looked in the mirror at myself. It was a simple, white tuxedo with a light blue tie, and my hair was gelled back nicely.

I'm being modest! I looked like a million bucks!

Mitchell came back a few minutes later holding what looked like one of those plastic to-go containers a restaurant gives you. He handed it to me. Inside were flowers (minus the stem) bunched together on a piece of ribbon I guessed you put on the girl's wrist. I didn't know what the flowers were called but they were small white ones on either side of a bigger dark purple one.

"Thanks, man," I said to Mitchell greatfully.

"No problem. I had fun." Mitchell smiled at me then walked from the bathroom.

I took a deep breath then walked from the bathroom as well, but made my way to the Hecate cabin instead.

Jessalyn was standing on the porch, and I almost dropped dead at the site of her.

**Conner! You are SO full of yourself! Lol, I know I said Conner had brown eyes earlier... or at least I think I said that but then I looked it up and it said he had blue eyes. LOL whateve**

**I'm gonna do another chap of Jessalyn gettin ready and then a chap of the actual prom, so you're getting three extra chapters! Am I awesome or what? Lol If lots of people review I will make a sequel! **

**Song I'm listening to: Bad by The Cab and One Thousand Years by Christina Perri**

-**LilyAndScorpiusIsForever**

******BTW if you're a Harry Potter fan check out my new story called: The Life and Love of Harry Potter's Daughter**


	15. Prep for Prom: Part 2

__**I updated... Again... Even though I only got one review! URG!**

* * *

><p><em><em>Jessalyn's POV

_Deep breaths_, I told myself. _It's just Prom with Conner._ Then the scary part hit me. I had to enter the Aphrodite cabin... And let them put make-up on me. This is the nightmare I never dreamed.

Hesitantly, I knocked on the Aphrodite cabin door. A few moments later a curly blond answered the door. "Hi, Lacy, right?" She nodded. "I need some help with Prom."

She squealed excitedly. "Really? Can I be the one to help?"

"Yeah, you're the nicest Aphrodite I know, after all." Lacy ushered me into the Aphrodite cabin. I was greeted with scents of millions of perfumes. "Oh, god," I coughed. "That's a lot of... Stenches."

Lacy smiled. "Amazing, isn't it?"

"Amazing isn't exactly the word I'd use. Maybe, breathtaking?" I offered, adding 'literally' after it under my breath. She nodded enthusiastically. Lacy grabbed my forearm and dragged me into the bathrooms, the Aphrodites insisted they needed, while the rest of us had to share a bathroom. I had to admit, theirs' was a lot nicer.

"When does Prom start?" Lacy asked.

I looked at my watch. "In exactly two hours."

"That's hardly enough time! I think I can do it though." She fluttered around the bathroom, getting different bottles of more perfumes and shampoos. Before I could protest, she stripped all my clothes off. I made a noise between the cross of a pig squealing and a cat hissing.

"What the heck, Lacy?" I snapped.

"Oh, c'mon, Jessalyn, we're both girls." Lacy shoved me into a tub. I felt very self-concious of her seeing me like this, but I kept quiet. A pissed off Aphrodite is not good. She pinned my hair up so it wouldn't get wet, then filled the tub with bath soaps. They were those little circular things you were supposed to scrub into your skin. It did hurt a little though. After making sure all the hair was removed from my lower body, (which was very painful) I stood up and had to wash my hair with a peach smelling shampoo and conditioner.

At last, I was released from the tub. I put on a short, silky robe and rapped my hair in a towel. Lacy made me sit in one of those hair-salon style chairs. I had to admit, I looked a lot better after that major scrub. She made sure my skin was completely dry before she started applying make-up. I wasn't allowed to look though.

Lacy then waxed and plucked my eyebrows. I tried not to yelp or whimper. I felt Lacy start to apply eyeshadow very carefully. Her fingers were very delicate against my face. It felt sort of nice. After the eyeshadow, she put on mascara, foundation, blush, and lipstick. "Put this on your arms and legs," she demanded.

The lotion she shoved in my hands smelled also of peaches. She forced me to wash my hands next. Lacy forcefully blow dried my hair into soft waves. My hair now went all the way to the middle of my back, maybe a little past that.

I felt Lacy start to do something with it, but I didn't pay attention. "Only the dress now?" I asked hopefully.

"No way. We still have 45 minutes until Conner picks you up. I plan to make the best of it." Lacy took my hand. "Relax." I listened and closed my eyes, sitting back. She started to paint my finger and toe nails. I kept my eyes closed the whole time. Next, she used a nail drier to dry my hands. If I'd known Prom would be so much work, I never would've asked Conner to go with me. "Do you have a dress picked out?"

I cursed. That's what I'd forgotten! "Er... No..."

"We have plenty. No worries." Lacy directed me to the largest closet I'd ever seen. "Choose any."

"Just surprise me." I closed my eyes, dropping the robe that covered me. (I was wearing a bra and underwear though!) Lacy slipped a one-sleeved dress over me.

"Now shoes," Lacy declared.

"No, I have my own." I put on my blue and black Nikes then stood up. I laughed at Lacy's expression. She looked half-disgusted, half-Aphrodite help me now.

Lacy grunted. "Fine." She smiled. "Now look in the mirror," she commanded. Nervously, I walked over to her wall length mirror. What I saw almost took my breath away. That wasn't me with the glowing, flawless skin, the bright red lips, light mascara, and grey eye-shadow. I wore my black hair in two, fish-net braids leading into one. The dress had a draped over dark grey sleeve and the dress went half way down my thighs. It looked like colors were painted on at the last minute on the sleeve and bottom of the dress. The blue stood out the most. Finally, my nails were a simple french still, with small white flowers on the thumbs. "Beautiful," Lacy whispered.

I tore my eyes away from the mirror. "Oh, Lacy... Thank you!"

She smiled. "Few more things." I groaned. Lacy laughed, handing me some silver jewelry; a thick wired braclet, a glistening necklace with a fleur de lis, hoop earings, and a small tiara I slipped on my head. I hugged Lacy tightly.

"Thank you so much," I whispered.

"You're welcome," she said, hugging my back. Lacy pulled away. "Now we have exactly one minute to get you outside. Come on. Oh, wait!" _Not again_, I thought. She quickly sprayed on a peach perfume on my neck, wrists, and chest. "Now perfect!" She led me outside the Aphrodite cabin.

I sighed. "I have to get the my cabin. I'll see you later, Lacy." I quickly walked down the steps and across camp to the Hecate cabin. I grabbed my small, purple wallet off my nightstand. Then I made my way down the steps of my own cabin to see Conner walking towards me. I smiled so wide my face hurt. Tonight was going to be amazing!

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW OR DIE! Oh and whoever gives me the best idea for a prom theme gets to make up their own character I will put in a later chapter. Checkout what her outfit looks like on my profile!<strong>

**-I-Cannot-Wait-Until-March-23rd**


End file.
